


Preferences (comic)

by kamidog



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [16]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/pseuds/kamidog
Summary: Harry, Albert and the distribution of preferences...[5 April 1991]





	Preferences (comic)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a comic I drew!


End file.
